


Helpless

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But the good kind of idiot, Fluff, Getting Together, Lots of Yuuri and Phichit friendship, M/M, Pls kill me, Pre-Relationship, They never interracted in any way but they are so different I love this, VICTOR IS AN IDIOT, Yuuri is a good friend, another ship, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: As Yuuri gets a call from his best friend in the middle of the night he excepted everything but not this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, i can't believe i wrote this, lol. Acutally it was just planned that Phichit talks about his crush to Yuuri on the phone but then i got carried away with it and it got longer. And i love it a lot acutally. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Yuuri Katsuki was deep asleep, cuddled against his fiance as suddenly his phone got off. With a groan he reached out for it and looked at the caller ID. Phichit. Why the hell did his best friend call him at 3 am in the morning? He looked at Victor who was still fast asleep, he crawled out of his arms and got out of the room, still half asleep and picked up. "Phichit, you better have a goddamn reason to call me at this hour or I'm disowning you as my best friend" Yuuri let out a loud yawn and sat down on the couch in the living room he just entered and clicked on videocall. 

He didn't care that he had the worst bed hair, it's not like Phichit hadn't seen him like this before, after all they used to be room and rink mates for years. "Hi Yuuri" the thai skater waved. "Um and acutally I do" He saw Phichit chewing on his lip and he was..nervous. Oh lord. "I like someone" Phichits voice was barley a whisper and he blushed. "Wait.. what? You do? Who? Did you tell them?" Yuuri got excited that his best friend was having a crush on someone. "Oh hell no, i didn't. You acutally know..him. He is also a skater." The raven haired raised his eyebrows. 

He had never seen his best friend like that before. "It's... Seung Gil" Phichit confessed. The other man almost fell of the couch. "Seung Gil?! Phichit, did you ever talk to him or something? I mean after all, he didn't make it to the grand prix final. Did you ever talk to him or see him in person?" the tanned man let out a deep sigh. "that is the thing. We know each other. He started following me on instargram, for whatever reason. So, I followed back and I sent him a private message and so it began. We clicked fast. That was 2 months ago" Phichit was bright red now in his face. 

"And you didn't bother to tell me earlier? I'm really thinking about disowning you as my best friend" Yuuri said with mock disappointment. "Sorry sorry" Phichit said "but I needed to figure out my feelings, and then practisce and other stuff. Yuuri he is so.. he is so beautiful. As we started to chat and he was sometimes so shortcut or didn't bother to answer for several days. But he was never rude to me in any way. I even got his phone number. We moved our chatting to whatsapp." Yuuri layed back on the couch and he smiled to himself. His best friend in love was just too cute. Phichit never had a crush before. "Hm, do you think he likes you back?" Yuuri asked. "I have no idea, Yuuri. He is just acting like his usual self. He is so hard to read because you can't see through him." Phichit answered with a long sigh "tell him about your feelings" the older man suggested. "WHAT? NO NO NO NO!!" Phichit yelled. 

"Phichit, please a bit quieter, you might wake up Victor" Yuuri warned him. "Sorry. But Yuuri i can't tell him. I'll make a complete fool of myself!" "Well, what do you have to lose?" the raved haired asked. "Um.. my pride?.. Well screw it I'm doing it but tomorrow. I'm heading to bed now, Yuuri. And..thank you" Phichit smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for, huh? Sleep well, Phichit." Yuuri smiled and they hung up. With a wide grin he walked back into the bedroom. That was just too good and he hoped Phichit would tell him as fast as possible how it turned out. 

Phichit  
Hi, you awake? I have to tell you something. 

Phichit was dying on the inside. Oh god. He was acutally doing this. He barley slept the night. Seung Gil didn't need long to reply. 

Seung-Gil  
Yes. I am. What is it? 

Phichit  
Uh..well.. um.. I like you 

Seung-Gil  
Hm? I like you too. You are a good friend. 

Phichit  
No, not in this way. The other way.. well.. like..as a crush.. 

Seung-Gil took longer to answer this time. Phichit was dying. This is it. He saw his life flash before his eyes. he was ready to move to mexico and change his name and get a new idenity and open a taco store or something. Finally, he heard his phone vibrate. With shaky hands he read the answer. 

Seung-gil  
Well, why do you think I followed you on instargram?

Phichit  
I..don't know?

Seung-Gil  
Not without a reason. I saw the GPF livestream and I found you cute and your skating was impressive. So, I gathered up the courage and followed you on IG. 

OH MY GOD. Phichit was for sure dying now. 

Phichit  
R-really?

Seung-Gil  
Yes. And when we started to chat my little crush on you grow bigger and bigger. we are the total opposites of each other and that is what i like. So, I return your feelings. 

Phichit  
You should see me right now.. wait! 

Phichit sent a selfie of himself in the chat, one hand on his face, flushed red but with the biggest smile on his face. 

Seung-Gil  
You are so cute. I wish i could hug you. I want to meet you as soon as possible. 

Phichit  
I feel you. So.. we are offical? I mean.. we are..dating? 

Seung-gil  
if you want to. Yes, then we are dating, I guess. 

Phichit  
Of course I want to!! ♥

Yuuri and Victor sat cuddled up against each other on the couch and just lazily watched the TV. As Yuuris phone got off suddenly. He looked at the caller ID. Phichit. He picked up and made it on speaker as Victor was a curious on him (he told him everything) before Yuuri could say anything, Phichit pratically yelled in the cellphone: "AAAAH YUURI!!" 

Yuuri chuckled. "So, I guess. it turned out well?" Phichit answered with the biggest joy in his voice. "Yes it did, he likes me too. Oh my god, I have my first boyfriend. I think I died." "Well congrats, Phichit. Believe me, it's the best thing ever. When will you guys meet?" Victor asked. "Acutally, i have no idea. We didn't spoke much o-" suddenly Phichits doorbell rang. "Oh guys, wait a second. I'm gonna answer the door"

In the next Moment all they heard was a surprised yell, a "oh my god, what are you doing here? I didn't except you to be here. I'm so happy.." It was Seung-Gil! Phichit of course dragged Seung-Gil back to the living room with the biggest grin and Phichit turned on video. "Guys, look who came over!" Phichit beamed, and next to him was a shy but happy looking Seung-Gil. "Hi" he greeted shortly. Victor and Yuuri beamed at the both. 

"Phichit, I'm so happy for you both. Seung-gil please take care of my best friend, hm?" Yuuri said with a soft expression. "I will" Seung-Gil was never the biggest talker. "Please don't wreck him too much, Seung-Gil. As far as I know Phichit is still a virgin" Victor grinned, and both of them blushed like crazy. "Victor!!!" Yuuri said with slight schock and schmacked him. "I'm sorry about him. We gotta hang up now before Victor emberasses me even more. Goodbye guys, enjoy your time together." With that they hung up. 

The both boys sat on the coach still flushing like crazy. "Um.. so.. now comes the first kiss, right?" Phichit asked shyly, not looking at his boyfriend. "Yes.. if you are ready.." even though Seung-Gil had kissed before, he was never in a serious relationship before. "I am" Phichit whispered with determantion. "Well then." Seung-Gil hooked his fingers under Phichits chin and slowly connected their lips. Phichit felt like as if his heart would jump out of his chest and was the happiest he's ever been.


End file.
